Water systems are typically installed or integrated as part of a structure designed to receive and support the basin of a water system. These water systems require on-site work, including on-site design and installation of various lines, valves and controls. Further, these water systems require on-site connections of water, gas, and/or electrical lines and systems and these systems are not portable or adjustable. The on-site work adds unpredictable amounts of time and installation costs and the systems cannot be installed in environments having rough or uneven support surfaces.
Accordingly, an improved water basin and system is desired that includes at least a preconfigured water system that includes an adjustable base for installation in unpredictable environments, including environments having rough and uneven support surfaces.